Nozomi Sawada
|Title = Vongola Undicesima |Title 2 = DreamSky |StageName = Nozomi |StageName 2 = Number XI |Gender = Female |Age = 7 (Vongola no Uta) |Age 2 = 14 (Beginning) |Age 3 = 17~18 (2YL) |Status = Alive |Date of Birth = September 15 |Famiglia = Vongola Famiglia |Generation = XI |Weapons/Items = Vongola Locket |Weapons/Items 2 = Sky Rod |Weapons/Items 3 = Flaming Rod XI |Flames = Sky, Sun, maybe Mist? |Family = Giotto (Ancestor) |Family 2 = Tsunayoshi Sawada (Father) |Family 3 = Kyoko Sasagawa (Mother) |Family 4 = Iemitsu Sawada (Grandfather) |Family 5 = Nana Sawada (Grandmother) |Story Debut = Target 1 }} About Nozomi Sawada '''(沢田 のぞみ, Sawada Nozomi) is the main character of the fan story KHR! 11^ Famiglia. She lives in Namimori with her grandma Nana Sawada, her father’s mother, and she is the only daughter of Vongola Decimo Tsunayoshi “Tsuna” Sawada and Kyoko Sasagawa. At the beginning of the story she is 14 years old and she goes to the Namimori middle school. Her best friend and right-hand is Arashi Fukada, she knows her since they were eight and between them there's a particular relationship. In her family they are almost all united by videogames, sweets, carefree, cheerfulness and music. Even the asocial Cloud loves music, indeed he want to become an orchestra’s maestro. Nozomi is a very lively girl but she has many complex that drags her in sadness moments when she feels lost. She loves playing with videogames, eating sweets, drinking cola, and singing. When she's not alone with her family, she forces herself to be different from what she really is and she really want to be, because she believes someone can thinks she is a weak and stupid girl so she's never herself with other people. She is terrified by the judgment of the people, she makes her way to be strong and worthy of the title she must lead. She want to show herself strong in order to be accepted as a future boss, this is why has bad inferiority complex about her father and the other bosses. She has a strong sense of justice too, always picking fights with senior student who abuse their classmates, really can’t stand injustice (perhaps because she has always suffered injustice too). As Arashi always says, she is wearing a “mask”. She hides her feelings behind an apparent happiness and she keeps the problems within herself, this is a problem because her powers depend on her mood, so she knows she has to be really happy to use her sky flame. Anyway, her guardians managed to make her understand she has to be herself and she doesn’t have to listen to what people say about her. (end of the first arc ~ second arc) Since she was child, she always listened bad rumors about her. Random men around Vongola Manor said a girl couldn't carry on the family in a sensitive moment like that, so they wished that Decimo had had another son. (In this version of the story, those people used to think that Ottavo didn't bring new changes, so she isn't much apprecciated by those men, despite she was a good boss. They attribuite this to the fact that she was a woman). This is why, although she is happy to be a girl and likes feminine things, Nozomi grew up believing that showing herself as a woman is bad, so she doesn't want to be a woman in front of everyone. But she also hates males, because they are shallow and think they are the best. Then she decided that she is a vigilante (like Primo), someone who protect others, and her feminine side must remain hidden within her. Because she doesn't show interest in girlish stuff in front of other people, she is well known as the most less-girlish girl, also because of her temper and behavior. Nozomi created a male alter ego called '''Noun (like the italian word "non", not). He is her "vigilant" part, but he looks like a boy. He is what she looks like to everyone, a "guy" who fight to protect people. 2 Years Later Nozomi 2YL is more mature and less instinctive. She dresses in a feminine way and her hair is long up under the shoulders. She loves her idol career and she is sad they are about to graduate. She is undecided about which university to choose after high school. She also seems to think much less at Primo and to become boss, but she thinks to live a quiet life as she has promised her father two years earlier. She always cares for others even at the cost of endangering her own life to protect her family, even though she also has her weaknesses and she is afraid when the two shamans want to kill her, because she knows she can't beat them and she is afraid of dying, so she tries desperately to contact her father. Vongola no Uta Since she was child she always read books, she began to read them when she was 4 or 5. Since her strange ability to dream only about the first family, she was always aware about her fate, so she thought she had to become smart and strong in order to protect the people she loves, even if her father doesn’t want her to think about mafia things and he never said her anything. He doesn’t know why she has this strange ability but he is searching for answers (as we can see in the ending of the Vongola no Uta). She lived happily with her parents and her father’s guardian, but because of her dreams she was very careful about everything that happened around her and she didn’t make any friends to prevent they would hurt due to her status. One day, a boy from her classroom approached her and he was so oppressive, that she had to surrend, so she became her friend. Claudio and Nozomi were very close, together with Fabio (a boy who lived next to Arina, he knew Nozomi from kindergarten). Despite the different ages, Arina was her friend too, she has seen Nozomi's birth and she was always with her. Later, because of Vongola Decimo’s orders, Arina became her official tutor. (It isn't like Reborn with Tsuna. Arina must teach her how to live a normal life, because Nozomi was always too obsessed with mafia and boss stuff she never allowed herself to live carelessy). When Nozomi was eight Claudio was killed by men from Lhumor Corp and Nozomi went mad, even though she doesn't remember anything. When she realized what had happened, she became lethargic and lost all emotions. Nozomi always though that it was her fault and her father decided to pull her away from that dangerous place, he sent her to her grandmother in Japan. Before her departure, he gave her a cat and she named her Fortuna. Some days later she transferred in Namimori, she lost her cat and while looking for it she met another girl, Arashi Fukada, who became her best friend. She was the only one who managed to make her smile again so Nozo’s very fond of her and they always have a “special” relationship. Vongola Family Nozomi is the first and only daughter of Tsunayoshi Sawada, the 10th boss. She want to become the 11th boss since she was a child because she want to protect the people she loves and any other innocent people, "purifying the bad people". Actually, at the first she thinks she has to kill everyone who makes the innocent people suffer. In the 2nd arc, thanks to Gazi, she began to understand that killing is bad, so she become aware about the people she killed (Victor Miles, but he only fell off a building, and Raif, because he was shooting at random into a crowd and killed many people), and she began to think she can't never be a boss. Since she was a child, she asked everyone to call her Vongola Undicesima and she becomes angry if someone call her “Undicesimo”, she always said she is a normal girl and she thinks when people hear the name “Undicesimo” they probably think about a strong and beautiful boy (Undicesimo is a male word in italian) and she doesn’t want to disappoint them. To prevent this, she uses the femal word Undicesima, despite the correct word is the male one because “boss” is a male word and it need a male adjective. She is afraid of Kyoya Hibari but she loves every other guardians of the tenth generation except for Hayato Gokudera, because he always said her “if you don’t be a good girl, Hibari-san will appear from unders your bed and he’ll bites you to death” when she was 5. She is more connected with Lambo and I-Pin because they are the youngest so they usually played with her. Abilities & Weapons When she was a child she studied martial arts because her father wanted her to know self-defence in order to protect herself from dangers (and because Kyoko also asked it to him). Since she was born she only sees the Primo Family and their memories in her dreams. No one can understand why this happens. (this will be revealed at the end of the 3rd arc) She has the Sky flame (from her father) and the Sun flame (from her uncle), but it seems like she had also the Mist flame. In Vongola no Uta she strangely used that flame to create a gun and revenge Claudio. Hibari explains that anyone can have different hados but only some of them are actually used. A hado can be inherited or created by mind and resolution. He explains that she created that hado with the desire to make real something unreal (probably Vongola Primo) and was able to use the flame due to the strong shock caused by Claudio's death, with her consequent strong desire to have a weapon to avenge him. Actually we don't know if it's really like that, if she can still use the flame or not, she doesn't want to use that flame anymore because she is afraid of it and she thinks about it as the "cursed flame", because she used it without noticing and she killed the people who killed Claudio and who wanted to kidnap her. (the truth will be revealed at the end of the 3rd arc) She can go in Hyper Mode like her father and Vongola Primo and she done it with her resolution. (she learned it by seeing Primo in her dreams) She learned from Gazi that she can only do it if she is happy, so Gazi called her flames “''Fiamma della Felicità''” (Happiness Flames). Sky Rod She fight with a long staff with a particular machine on the top that resemble clock's gears, that staff is called Sky Rod and it was create by Masato Fukada. The clock on the top was designed by Haname Inoya and Nozomi, it’s just a design and doesn’t have any particular abilities. She uses the rod to hit her enemies, she can fly on the staff as a witch’s broom, using the flames as engines. (in the first draft of the story, the flames were to enter in the wings and stretch them. In the final version, however, the wings are only for ornament, the flames enveloping the entire staff and push it like a rocket.) When she doesn't use it, she put it in a dark brown case with the Vongola mark and the number XI. The rod is joinable via little chains. If she jerks the last piece of it, the staff can be mounted quickly. Vongola Locket When she was a child, her father gave her a medallion called Vongola Locket, it has the Vongola mark on it along with the number “XI”. It can be opened, inside there's another mark with the words "XI Insieme Vongola Famiglia" and an orange winged clam surrounded by six colored pearls who resemble the boss and her guardians. She didn't remember why her father gave it to her because she knows he doesn’t want to involve her in Vongola's and mafia's stuffs. However, in the last chapters of the Clover's Arc, Tsuna explains it to her. He said when she was little she had insisted on having something like Primo's clock. She was so insistent that he decided to please her daughter, giving her something colorful and feminine because she was a child. He also says that he created it to make her understand that it isn't important what is outside but what's inside (the pearls, the bond between her and her friends). When Arashi and Shinji have created the bracelets, they have had the idea of connecting the W.S. to the Locket. So, after Masato worked on it, the pearls and the clam in the medallion can be pressed, when the clam is pressed she can call all the Vongola W.S. at once, otherwise she can call the guardian she wants by pressing the specified pearl. Love and romantic stuffs She always loved Primo-sama (actually she’s obsessed by him) but she is aware she can’t have him or see him in real life. She was so depressed about this that she tried to commit suicide when she was 12, but Arashi saved her. She can’t understand what love is, now she is looking for an answer and for someone who can help her to destroy the chains that bind her to Primo-sama and to the past. She has a special relationship with Arashi, they are really unite. She thought she was in love with Caesar Kozato, but she understood she was only envious because he is sweet and nice with other girls but she can't understand why he teases her. She understood that is his way to showing affection and she learns that he thinks about her as a little sis. Trivia *She loves Vongola Primo because she always sees him in her dreams since her birth. However, she knows she can't have him. *In the VnU she began to love Claudio, who became her fist "love". *She knows her tutor, Arina Luccini, since her birth. *When she is together with Kaito, they are unstoppable. *Nozomi and Arashi can't cook. *After the Spring Festival at Namimori’s school, Nozomi finds she really loves to be on a stage, so Arina forces her to join a talent show, along with her friends. At the end, Cloud joins them too and they become a semi-active idol group called “n.XI”. (they will be fully active the next year, between the 2nd and the 3rd arc) *Her perfect animal is the Falcon. Category:Sky Characters Category:Namimori Category:Female Characters Category:Vongola Bosses Category:Vongola Family and Allies Category:Alleanza del Cielo